Sexy little things
by lYmli
Summary: Oneshot 8: Una banana es una banana hasta que Naruto lo... ¿Sasuke, puedes aguantar? shonen ai yaoi
1. Oneshot 1: Tengo hambre!

**Sexy little things.**

cada capítulo es único, las historias no están continuadas, o sea, oneshots y drabbles, XD

en éste capi, sasuke y naruto tratan de saber qué es un beso... qué mejor forma de saberlo que besándose XOXO

**Oneshot 1: Tengo hambre!**

Todos estaban en clases cuando sonó la campana, todos se fueron rápido al patio para el recreo, todos menos Sasuke que se quedó en el pupitre, serio e insufrible, él ya no era un niño para ir jugando y esas cosas. Entonces Sakura que lo había estado mirando durante todo el tiempo, se le acercó con una caja de almuerzo.

- Pasé... Toda la noche... haciendo estas galletas para ti - dijo ella sonrojada como ofrecía la caja a Sasuke.

- A mí no me gusta nada que venga de ti - dijo él echándola de un manotazo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura se fue corriendo y de paso en el pasillo botó la caja en la caneca de basura.

Naruto había estado viendo todo eso en primera fila, sin decir nada, quería gritar: ¡Maldito Sasuke Uchiha!

Pero prefirió gastar su energía para ir a consolar a la pelirosa, salió del salón y no la encontró, pero vio la caja de galletas tiradas en la caneca. En eso su estomago sonó fuerte. "Tengo hambre". Pensó sobándose la barriga, pero ya había comido lo que su madre le mandó, entonces miró fijamente la caja en la basura, después se fijó que no había nadie en los alrededores y cogió la caja y se puso a comer las galletas.

- Tú, dobe - dijo Sasuke saliendo del salón.

- No me llames así! - Replicó Naruto escondiendo la caja de galletas tras él.

- No comas mis galletas.

- No como nada - dijo avergonzado.

- Aún veo migajas en tu boca - dijo Sasuke señalándolo.

- ¿Y? - Dijo Naruto derrotado, sacó la caja de galletas y siguió comiéndolas. - Igual dijiste que no las querías.

- No, pero igual son mías - dijo Sasuke caminando hacia Naruto. - Regrésamelas.

Naruto sacó la lengua y se puso a correr con Sasuke detrás. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, correteaban por todo el colegio atropellando a estudiantes y profesores.

- Ya - dijo Naruto cansado como alzó las manos en señal de paz. - Además la caja ya esta vacía.

- Entonces me pagas, dobe - dijo Sasuke mostrándose enojado.

- ¿Dónde crees que voy a sacar dinero? - Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido. - Teme.

- El dinero no es la única forma de pagar.

- Eres un pervertido! Mi cuerpo vale más que unas galletas - dijo Naruto melodramático como se abrazaba.

- El pervertido eres tú! - Dijo Sasuke sonrojado. - Estaba pensando en un beso no más, pero si insistes que quieres... - dijo con malicia como recorría el cuerpo de Naruto con la mirada y lo desnudaba.

- Un beso - dijo Naruto vacilante, se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un pico en la mejilla.

- ¿A eso llamas beso? - Dijo él decepcionado.

- ¿Qué esperabas, teme?

Sasuke lo tomó de la mano, lo haló hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente. Naruto no reaccionó de la sorpresa, pero Sasuke movía la lengua contra sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas, abrió su boca para dejarlo entrar, sus lenguas se encontraron y hubo una explosión de fuegos artificiales.

Al día siguiente. A la misma hora del recreo, Sakura volvió a acercársele a Sasuke con una caja, esa vez de fresas con crema.

- Lo lamento, no sabía que no te gustaban las galletas, pero hoy...

- Que no - dijo Sasuke mirándola con cara de pocas pulgas. - Vete - dijo sacudiendo la mano.

Llorando Sakura se fue del salón y botó la caja en la basura.

- Qué desperdicio - dijo Naruto escondido tras la caneca, tomó la caja y la abrió. - Ese teme va a ver... - Dijo entrando al salón para enfrentarlo.

- Si comes mis fresas me los pagas - dijo Sasuke desde el pupitre.

- Pero lo rechazaste... Uh... - Naruto estaba confundido, quería mandar a Sasuke a volar, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba el beso que se dieron ayer, sin más se puso a comer las fresas, quería otro beso de Sasuke Uchiha!


	2. Oneshot 2: Bajo el árbol de cerezos

Naruto aquí recuerda cóm conoció a Sasuke y el paseo que se dieron bajo los cerezos

**Oneshot 2: Bajo el árbol de cerezos.**

- Buenos días - dijo Naruto apareciendo en la cocina.

- Buenos días - dijo su padre con una gran sonrisa como tomaba el café en la mesa y su madre preparaba unos huevos en el sartén, pero lo que más le gustaba al rubio era el ramen y ya se estaba cociendo una olla completa al otro lado de la estufa.

A pesar de que era un día soleado y había mucha tranquilidad en la casa y sus padres sonreían. Naruto sentía algo diferente, como que algo le faltaba... Caminó hacia la nevera donde siempre estaba el calendario, pero esa vez el imán con forma de zorrito estaba solo, no había nada en la superficie.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a sus padres.

- Sabes, hijo que soy malo para las fechas - dijo Minato corriendo a la estufa a servirse más café sin siquiera haber terminado su taza.

- ¿Mamá? - Dijo Naruto esperando que la pelirroja no fuera tan mala con las fechas.

- El ramen ya esta listo! - Gritó Kushina con una explosión de energía repentina. - Vamos, vamos, coma - dijo ella empujando a Naruto a la silla como buscaba por un tazón y palillos limpios.

- Gracias! - Dijo Naruto como su madre puso el rico ramen ante él y se puso a comer súper rápido.

- Te puede atragantar - dijo ella riéndose. - Hay más en la ol... - Al girar para ver la olla, Minato la esta vaciando, de tal padre tal astilla, los dos eran fanáticos de ramen.

- Es que hoy siento ganas de salir a dar un paseo - dijo Naruto emocionado con comida en la boca.

- ¿No quieres ir a un partido de fút conmigo? - Dijo Minato mostrándole los boletos.

- No me gusta - dijo Naruto.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo y las vecinas a jugar póquer? - Dijo Kushina señalando la casa vecina por la ventana.

- No porque no habrá ningún chico - dijo él negando con la cabeza.

Minato y Kushina se miraron con un dejo de tristeza y molestia.

- Ya terminé, gracias! - Dijo Naruto dejando los palillos al lado del plato y se levantó de la silla.

Kushina lo agarró por la chaqueta con un último intento de detenerlo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? Hace tiempo que no tenemos un día de madre e hijo.

- Vamos mañana - dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y te gusta el básquet? ¿Natación? ¿Patinaje? - Dijo Minato sacando más boletos.

- Hoy pareces taquillera - dijo Naruto burlón.

Tomó la maleta en la silla y se la puso, ahí llevaba una cámara fotográfica, pensaba dar un paseo hasta Shibuya donde crecía los árboles de cerezo en esa época, quería tomar fotos. Los mayores se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral como Naruto se iba cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Los dos a solas se miraron tristes.

- No sirvió de nada esconder el calendario - dijo Kushina sacándolo debajo de la mesa y lo miró desganada.

Era Junio y la fecha 24 estaba marcada en un círculo rojo.

- Ni modo que lo amarramos cada Junio 24 - dijo Minato sonriendo porque trataba de tranquilizarla aunque en el fondo él estaba igual de mal.

Era como un deja vu, un viaje al pasado, efecto mariposa... Naruto hacía eso desde los 15 años, ahora tenía 18 y aunque muchas cosas cambiaron, ese día en especial seguía siendo igual.

**Flashback**

- Tienes que descansar - dijo Minato besando a Kushina en la frente.

La pelirroja estaba acurrucada en el sofá ante la cama donde estaba su hijo conectado a varios tubos por las muñecas y nariz.

- No hasta que despierte - dijo ella empujándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Esta así desde hace más de tres meses - dijo Minato arrodillándose ante ella y tomaba sus manos.

- ¿Acaso ya no esperas que nuestro Naruto despierte? - Dijo ella enojada.

- Claro que sí, todos los días rezo a que despierte, pero el doctor dijo que puede tardar meses o años y no puedes seguir así.

- ¿Cuando despierte qué le vamos a decir sobre Sasuke?

- Esperemos a ver y ya... - Dijo Minato mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Si Naruto supiera... se le rompería el corazón.

La gente siempre preguntaba que si uno escuchaba en coma. En el caso de Naruto, él escuchaba a la perfección, no reconocía las voces de sus padres, pero sí sabía que ellos hablaban de un tal Sasuke... ¿Qué Sasuke? Naruto con solo escucha ese nombre le dolía. Quería despertar...

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - Preguntó Kushina al escuchar que la máscara de oxígeno se escuchaba respiros dificultosos, Minato se apuró como ella hacia la cama y vieron a Naruto respirando agitadamente, apretando con fuerza sus ojos cerrados.

- Se esta moviendo - dijo Minato apretando varias veces el comunicador en la pared.

Entonces unos minutos después apareció el doctor y unos enfermeros. Esa noche Naruto entró a su segunda cirugía, el accidente con e carro sus pulmones habían salido perforados, pero al día siguiente pasó un milagro increíble, había despertado del coma, de hecho había despertado en medio de la cirugía.

- Naruto, por fin - dijo Kushina entrando al cuarto y abrazó fuerte a su hijo. - Llevas tanto tiempo dormido - dijo ella besándole la frente.

- Quiero ramen - dijo Naruto con un puchero como apuntaba con el dedo a la enfermera que le daba galletas y gelatina.

- Cuando el doctor me deje, te traeré - dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Cómo esta mi zorrito travieso? - Dijo Minato con varios globos metálicos y flores y ositos de peluches.

- No soy un niño - dijo Naruto como un enfermero ayudaba a s padre a llevara más flores, peluches y globos.

- ¿Cómo esta mi paciente favorito? - Dijo el doctor entrando aunque le costó trabajo por todos los regalos.

- Bien, quiero ramen! - Gritó Naruto tan efusivo que casi tiraba los tubos en su pecho.

- Je, je, muy pronto tendrás todo el ramen del mundo e tu casa con tus padres - dijo el doctor escribiendo en su cuaderno. - Estas muy bien, cuando salgas vendrás cada semana a rehabilitación y respirarás mejor que nunca... Qué pena que ese chico no tuvo la misma suerte - dijo negando con la cabeza ya que ese chico tenía también 15 años, pero murió.

- ¿Qué chico? - Preguntó Naruto confundido.

- Me llavaré a tu mami ara hablar con el doc, tú coopere con la enfermera - dijo Minato revolviéndole los cabellos.

Entonces se llevó a Kushina y al doctor fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Porqué mi hijo no recuerda a Sasuke? - Preguntó Minato preocupado. - ¿Perdió la memoria?

- No, Naruto esta bien como dije, su cerebro esta normal - dijo el doctor. - Lo de ese chico, creo que ¿fue alguien importante para él?

- Mucho - dijo Kushina como su esposo asintió.

- Entonces debió "olvidarlo" a propósito para no tener que enfrentar ese trauma - dijo el doctor. - Muchos pacientes hacen eso. Tienen su memoria,. pero nunca del accidente claramente. El celular le sonó y se despidió de la pareja para ir a contestar. Los dos se miraron con culpa en la cara.

- Naruto bloqueó a Sasuke de su mente - dijo Minato.

- Regresaremos a casa ahora mismo y deshacemos todo lo que tenga que ver con Sasuke - dijo Kushina nerviosa. - No dejaremos que Naruto recuerde a Sasuke... Eso esta mal, pero si lo hace m hijo se muere.

- ¿Y qué tal si algún Naruto recuerda a Sasuke?

- Lo evitaremos a oda costa.

**Endflashback**

Kushina y Minato eliminaron todo de Sasuke entre las cosas de Naruto. Las cartas que le escribió, lo muñecos que le regaló, quemaron los diarios y fotos de Naruto con Sasuke. De hecho cuando Naruto regresó a casa, su cuarto estaba vacío como nuevo. De la pared ya no estaba el collage de fotos, ya no estaba su cajita donde guardaba las cosas que tenía de las citas con el pelinegro, etc. Pero no contaron con que Naruto aún tenía algo de Sasuke y siempre lo llevaba consigo.

Un collar que no se quitó ni en el hospital. Ese collar tenía dos piezas rectangulares plateadas, en su interior decía "Junio 24". Naruto no recordaba nada más, pero no podía botarlo porque sentía que la fecha tenía algo especial. En los últimos años se había dado cuenta que sus padres le escondían ese día y Naruto tenía miedo de preguntarles.

Junto a la fecha, en e collar también había un pétalo de cerezo sin marchitar, algo muy sorprendente. Eso hacía pensar a Naruto que cada año, ese día tenía que ir a los cerezos y esperar, se sentaba bajo unos árboles y esperaba s aparecía alguien con el mismo problema de memoria que él, alguien que le dijera qué significaba todo eso.

- Ese es mi lugar, dobe.

Naruto miró arriba, estaba un chico alto, cabellos negros, vestido a lo Vivienne Westwood con anillos y piercings por la cara. Llevaba en la espalda una guitarra.

- ¿Qué? - Confundido Naruto miró de un lado a otro. - ¿Dónde esta tu nombre escrito, teme?

El chico le dio una patadita para que le diera espacio y se tiró al suelo sentándose junto a él.

- Si mi compañía te molesta te puedes ir - dijo el pelinegro sacando la guitarra del estuche.

- ¿Porqué me voy a molestar? No pareces tan malo - dijo Naruto mirándolo curioso.

- Lo mismo me dijiste ese día...

- Si es la primera vez que te veo, debes estar loco - dijo Naruto confundido como el chico se ponía a tocar la guitarra.

Pasaron el rato así, el sol iba ocultándose y anochecía. Muchas parejas paseaban por los cerezos. El pelinegro dejó su guitarra en el estuche y lo cerró de un golpe asustando a Naruto que estaba concentrado en escucharlo y admirarlo.

- Al parecer te dejaron plantado - dijo él riéndose como llevaba una mano hacia la cadenita del rubio.

- Tú que sabes - dijo Naruto entre enojado y confundido. - Ni se qué es esto - dijo arrebatándole el dije. - Solo no lo toques, es importante para mí...

El pelinegro se sorprendió por esas palabras sonrió agridulcemente y tiró a Naruto contra el tronco del árbol.

- Me caes bien, dobe, así que te besaré para que no te sientas plantado - dijo él riéndose como tocaba la mejilla sonrojada de éste.

- Eres muy callado, pero cuando hablas dices puras tonterías - dijo Naruto moviendo la cara a un lado.

El pelinegro ya había escuchado eso muchas veces, Naruto también lo sentía así aunque nunca lo había visto antes. ¿En serio existía eso del deja vu? Naruto cerró los ojos y esperó que él lo besara.

**Flashback**

- Qué envidia, tienes novio antes que yo - dijo Sakura mirando celosa a Naruto. - ¿Ya lo hicieron?

- Sí que eres pervertida - dijo Naruto regresándole una mirada matadora.

- Pero tu novio esta bien bueno, si no fuéramos amigos, te lo hubiera bajado - dijo ella riéndose como los dos iban por una acera.

Salían del colegio y se quedaron con Sasuke y su grupo en un bar. En eso se detuvieron porque muchos carros pasaban a toda velocidad.

- Cuéntame cómo lo conociste - dijo ella emocionada.

- Ya lo he contado miles de veces.

- Es que es tan romántico! Además, a ti te encanta presumirlo.

- Je, je - Naruto se sonrojó, eso era cierto aunque la forma como conoció a su novio era tan estúpido. - Ya sabes, estaba tomando fotos a los cerezos y él me dijo "Es mi lugar, dobe" y yo le grité "no veo tu nombre, teme" - decía mirando distraído el collar en su cuello.

Ahí estaba la fecha donde conoció a Sasuke, la fecha donde se besaron, la primera vez que salieron. Era como el aniversario de ellos.

- Mañana será Junio 24 - dijo Naruto suspirando enamorado.

Entonces varios gritos de chicas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al otro lado de la calle estaba Sasuke con las chicas tras él. El semáforo ya estaba para cruzar, así que sin esperar a su amiga, Naruto se echó a correr por la carretera, quería arrojarse a los brazos de s novio como en las pelis. En eso los gritos se volvieron de terror, un carro que iba a toda velocidad corría por la calle, Naruto se detuvo en medio, en shock, tenía que alejarse, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil de miedo y confusión, entonces como un último acto de amor, Sasuke se le fue encima, cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo con sus brazos y cuerpo.

El carro que no se detenía, mandó a Sasuke lejos, reicibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza matándolo al instante mientras que Naruto se golpeó toda la espalda y espina dorsal, las costillas se rompieron perforándole los pulmones. El club de fans y los transeuntes se acercaron a ver y Sakura asustada se puso a marcar rápido una ambulancia.

**Endflashback**

Con los ojos contraídos, las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro mudamente, Naruto se quedó mirando de una manera perdida e árbol de cerezos ante él. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Esos recuerdos regresaron de golpe? Y un dolor gigante se apoderó de su pecho. ¿Porqué no había recordado nada hasta el día de hoy? Entonces se sobresaltó ante las manos cálidas en sus hombros, el aliento del pelinegro tras él susurrándole palabras de amor al oído, la forma como e cuerpo del otro lo apretujaba con amor y cariño...

- ¿Sasuke? - Murmuró Naruto quedo, se giró para encararlo.

Como respuesta Sasuke le sonrió y empezó a desaparecer, primero sus piernas, después su cuerpo, después su cara... Naruto empezó a llorar. ¿Acaso ese era el final? Desapareció la guitarra y una melodía de la nada sonó y lo último en desaparecer fueron las manos de Sasuke y todo porque Naruto se negaba a soltarlo.

**2012 Junio 24**

- Buenos días - dijo Naruto apareciendo en la cocina.

- Buenos días - dijo su padre con una gran sonrisa como tomaba el café en la mesa y su madre preparaba unos huevos en el sartén, pero lo que más le gustaba al rubio era el ramen y ya se estaba cociendo una olla completa al otro lado de la estufa.

A pesar de que era un día soleado y había mucha tranquilidad en la casa y sus padres sonreían. Naruto sentía algo diferente, como que algo le faltaba... Caminó hacia la nevera donde siempre estaba el calendario, pero esa vez el imán con forma de zorrito estaba solo, no había nada en la superficie.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a sus padres.

- Sabes, hijo que soy malo para las fechas - dijo Minato corriendo a la estufa a servirse más café sin siquiera haber terminado su taza.

- ¿Mamá? - Dijo Naruto esperando que la pelirroja no fuera tan mala con las fechas.

- El ramen ya esta listo! - Gritó Kushina con una explosión de energía repentina. - Vamos, vamos, coma - dijo ella empujando a Naruto a la silla como buscaba por un tazón y palillos limpios.

- Gracias! - Dijo Naruto como su madre puso el rico ramen ante él y se puso a comer súper rápido.

- Te puede atragantar - dijo ella riéndose. - Hay más en la ol... - Al girar para ver la olla, Minato la esta vaciando, de tal padre tal astilla, los dos eran fanáticos de ramen.

- Es que hoy siento ganas de salir a dar un paseo - dijo Naruto emocionado con comida en la boca.

- ¿No quieres ir a un partido de fút conmigo? - Dijo Minato mostrándole los boletos.

- No me gusta - dijo Naruto.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo y las vecinas a jugar póquer? - Dijo Kushina señalando la casa vecina por la ventana.

- No porque no habrá ningún chico - dijo él negando con la cabeza.

Minato y Kushina se miraron con un dejo de tristeza y molestia.

- Ya terminé, gracias! - Dijo Naruto dejando los palillos al lado del plato y se levantó de la silla.

Kushina lo agarró por la chaqueta con un último intento de detenerlo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? Hace tiempo que no tenemos un día de madre e hijo.

- Vamos mañana - dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Y te gusta el básquet? ¿Natación? ¿Patinaje? - Dijo Minato sacando más boletos.

- Hoy pareces taquillera - dijo Naruto burlón.

Tomó la maleta en la silla y se la puso, ahí llevaba una cámara fotográfica, pensaba dar un paseo hasta Shibuya donde crecía los árboles de cerezo en esa época, quería tomar fotos. Los mayores se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral como Naruto se iba cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Los dos a solas se miraron tristes.

- No sirvió de nada esconder el calendario - dijo Kushina sacándolo debajo de la mesa y lo miró desganada.

Era Junio y la fecha 24 estaba marcada en un círculo rojo.

- Ni modo que lo amarramos cada Junio 24 - dijo Minato sonriendo porque trataba de tranquilizarla aunque en el fondo él estaba igual de mal.

Era como un deja vu, un viaje al pasado, efecto mariposa... Naruto hacía eso desde los 15 años, ahora tenía 18 y aunque muchas cosas cambiaron, ese día en especial seguía siendo igual.

**Flashback**


	3. Oneshot 3: Dear

naruto enfermito, sasuke cuidándolo...

**Dear**

Naruto estaba en pijamas, en cama, se la pasaba tosiendo y tenía mucho calor. Trataba de coger el vaso de agua en la mesita, pero le quedaba lejos, en eso Sasuke entró a su cuarto.

- Kakashi sensei me dijo que estabas resfriado.

- ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te importa? - Dijo Naruto avergonzado de que el moreno lo encontrara en esas fachas.

- Quería verte para burlarme - dijo Sasuke con sarna.

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, Sasuke no sabía si era porque le dolió sus palabras al rubio o si porque era alguna alergia en ese cuarto tan encerrado sin aire, con todas las ventas cerradas.

- Bromeaba, no te traumes - dijo Sasuke un poco más relajado como forzaba una sonrisita y se acercaba a Naruto para verlo de cerca a ver si ya estaba mejor.

- ¿Podrías pasarme el vaso, por favor? - Dijo Naruto señalando la mesa, Sasuke lo hizo, entregándole el vaso, sus dedos se rozaron.

Era una tontería, pero Naruto sintió su corazón dar saltos fuertes. Lo mismo Sasuke, siempre se sentía bien y alegre con Naruto (bueno, todas las tonterías que hacía el kitsune lo hacía reír) Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró fijamente cómo éste tomaba el agua.

- "¿Porqué me mira tanto?" - Preguntó Naruto nervioso. - "¿Tengo algo en la cara?".

Naruto estaba tan distraído que el agua empezó a regarse por su barbilla sin siquiera darse cuenta, lanzó una exclamación al sentir que la camisa se mojaba.

- Eres tan tonto que ni puedes tomarte un vaso de agua sin causar un catástrofe - dijo Sasuke sonriente, se apuro a agarrarlo por el botón de la camisa y quitarla.

- Oiga, espera, ¿qué crees que haces? - Dijo Naruto muerto de vergüenza.

- Te desnudo - dijo Sasuke sensual o eso le pareció al rubio que se encogió en la cama confundido y asustado como si el Uchiha lo fuera a comer.

- ¿Y si alguien viene? - Dijo Naruto empujándolo lejos.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo, si te quedas con la camisa mojada, te pondrás peor después - dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. - ¿En qué pensabas?

- Nada - dijo mirando a un lado.

- Creí que estabas pensando en esto - dijo Sasuke inclinándose y besándolo.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos, los labios del pelinegro sorbe los suyos, eran cálidos, s cuerpo empezó a calentarse y no precisamente por la fiebre... o tal vez sí. El rubio no entendía, el chico que siempre lo ignoraba y era frío, apareció en su cuarto, preocupado y ahora besándolo. Debía ser un sueño por la fiebre, pensó, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el beso aunque no fuera real.

**¿Porqué debería tener un momento tan difícil como éste?**

**Siempre te tuve cuando me sentía sola.**

**Incluso por las noches si tenía fiebre,**

**estabas conmigo hasta que el sol saliera.**

**Fuiste tú quien me enseñó a amar desde ese día.**

**Como quería que me llamaras.**

**Lloré mucho por primera vez porque**

**me di cuenta que todo lo que me diste**

**era amor.**

**El camino por donde me fui**

**tomada de la mano contigo.**

**Nuestras sonrisas desaparecen pronto.**

**El cielo teñido con el ocaso.**

**El mar tranquilo.**

**Todo sería más hermoso si estuviera contigo.**

**Fuiste siempre quien me animó.**

**Lamento que las palabras se interrumpieran con lágrimas antes que pudiera decir "gracias".**

**Quisiera verte y decirte te amo más que nadie.**

**Aunque no quisiéramos saber la verdad.**

**A veces no podemos evitarlo,**

**pero seré capaz de seguir adelante**

**si te pienso.**

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó, se sentía mejor, ya podía moverse, saltar, correr, se sentía fresco y libre. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y se levantó de la cama, fue hacia la ventana y desde ahí podía ver todo Konoha.

- Iré con Kakashi sensei para que me ponga una misión - dijo emocionado como se cambiaba de ropa y salía de su cuarto.

En el pasillo escuchó unos ruidos, alguien tosía y estornudaba, se quedó quieto para buscar quién era, entonces vio a su maestro salir del cuarto de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué le pasa al emo vengador? - Dijo Naruto burlón.

- Pos tiene gripa y fiebre, no deja de toser - dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza. - Ni idea de cómo se enfermó, pro no habrá misiones hasta que se recupere. Ah, sí, Naruto, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sasuke porque te puedes volver a resfriar - dijo desapareciendo.

Naruto de quedo solo y las últimas palabras de Kakashi lo dejaron pensativo. Recordó que el mayor había ordenado lo mismo a los otros cuando él se enfermó, Naruto no tuvo ninguna visita cuando estaba en cama y se sentía tan solo, entonces apareció Sasuke... ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba enfermo por su culpa?

- Tú! - Gritó Naruto entrando al cuarto del pelinegro.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo éste enojado como trataba de drmir.

- No fue un sueño! Te quedaste cuidándome anoche y me besaste!

- Oiga, cállate que me duele la cabeza - dijo Sasuke cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

- Significa que te importo - dijo Naruto sonriéndose tontamente, por fin había conseguido llamar la atención a su rival, amigo / enemigo.

- Lógico que me importas - dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, el rubio apenas escuchó y eso lo hizo tan feliz.

- Esta vez yo te cuidaré - dijo Naruto arrodillándose ante él, alejó la sábana y metió su carita zorruna para verlo.

- No tienes porqué - dijo Sasuke serio como Naruto le daba la sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera (contando a Sasuke)

- Tú también me importas mucho - dijo Naruto extendiendo una mano hacia su cara, se sentía caliente, pero no quería separarse.

Se besaron pro segunda vez, el beso lo comenzó el menor, quería besar a Sasuke otra vez, ahora que sabía que no era un sueño.

**Lamento que las palabras se interrumpieran con lágrimas antes que pudiera decir "gracias".**

**Hasta que nos encontremos otra vez,**

**seguiré aferrándome al amor que me diste**

**por siempre.**

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró al horizonte, estaba en la cima de una colina, el sol se ponía. Iba a seguir buscando a Sasuke, lo iba a regresar a Konoha aunque fuera a rastras. Quería sentir esa calidez, esos besos y la forma como el otro lo abrazaba otra vez.


	4. Oneshot 4: El ramen del amor

**quiero tus labios**

**mis labios? me los arranco para ti?**

**Oneshot 4: El ramen del amor.**

En la hora del recreo, Sasuke y sus amigos Gaara y Sai, estaban reunidos en la cafetería arrojándole comida a quienes pasaban por el simple placer de arruinarles la merienda. En eso apareció Naruto, muy valiente el chico, caminó firme sin vacilar hacia Sasuke.

- La carne de burro no es transparente - dijo Sasuke como Naruto apretó fuerte los puños.

- Esto es para ti, Sasuke Uchiha - dijo él entregándole una carta.

Gaara y Sai empezaron a reírse.

- Tienes novia - burló Sai con malicia.

- Más bien novio - dijo Gaara mirando a Naruto sonrojado por los comentarios.

Los otros estudiantes se detuvieron para ver el show. Sasuke abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

- Sasuke, soy Naruto Uzumaki, estudio en el salón de al lado, pero siempre te veo en mi pupitre porque queda cerca de la ventana. Las clases pasan rápido cuando te miro, eres tan guapo e inteligente. Mis amigos dicen que eres un bravucón engreído, pero en el fondo sé que eres una gran persona y por eso me gustaría conocerte más, me gustas, salir contigo, lo que quieras... - Decía Sasuke en voz alta, solo le faltaba el micrófono y la cámara ara publicarlo por TV

Aunque los que tenían celular ya grababan todo al mismo tiempo que se reían.

- Sí eres un bravucón, engreído, teme, estúpido! No sé porqué me fijé en ti! - Gritó Naruto llorando, le arrebató la hoja y se fue corriendo, para rematar se tropezó con una chica que llevaba comida y todo cayó sobre él.

Todos se rieron más, sobretodo Sasuke.

- Espera - dijo Itachi interrumpiendo a su hermanito.

Éste le contaba lo que pasó en el colegio por la mañana mientras él hacía café.

- ¿Hablas de Naruto?

- Sí.

- Uzumaki.

- Sí.

- El rubio ojos azules que siempre ves por la ventana en clases y que te gusta tanto.

- Sí!

- Si te gusta tanto Naruto, ¿porqué lo rechazaste de esa forma tan horrible? - Dijo Itachi sorprendido como ponía una taza de café ante Sasuke.

- Porque soy Sasuke Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha es horrible - dijo Sasuke dándose cabezazos contra el sofá. - Es que estaban Gaara y Sai... y los otros imbéciles...

- Entiendo - dijo Itachi sentándose a su lado y le daba palmaditas. - Te dio pena decirle a Naruto que también te gustaba por el miedo de que todos se rieran.

- Sí! Pero ahora Naruto me odia, me odia, me odia.

- Te compartiré un secreto de adulto - dijo Itachi guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Lo llevo a la cama?

- No - dijo Itachi. - Solo tienes 16 años.

- ¿Y? Muchos ya tienen relaciones sexuales a los 16

- ¿En serio?

- ¿A qué edad lo tuviste?

- A los veinte - dijo Itachi sombrío. - Uh, no cambiemos el tema... El secreto es, cuando peleo con Deidara, le doy un regalo muy especial y eso lo hará sentir especial y ya, te perdonará y felices como perdices.

- ¿Qué le regalas?

- Pinturas, pinceles, lienzos, viajes a parís, visitas al museo.

- No creo que a Naruto le guste el arte - dijo Sasuke desanimado.

- Pos encuentre algo que le guste y se lo regalas.

- No sé qué le gusta, soy horrible - dijo Sasuke llorando otra vez.

- Te dejaré solo para que pienses - dijo Itachi levantándose del sofá antes que el otro manchara su camisa con mocos y lágrimas.

El mejor amigo del siglo XXI era el internet, Sasuke no tenía, debía usar el truco más antiguo de todos... el teléfono, marcó rápido y esperó.

- Con Sakura.

- Yo soy - dijo ella por la otra línea. - ¿Y tú?

- No importa, solo quiero saber qué es lo que más le gusta a Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¿El chico que cursa el último año?

- Sí.

- ¿Porqué crees que lo sé?

- Eres la chismosa del colegio.

- Es cierto, pero no ando soltando información. ¿Qué tal si eres un secuestrador, asesino, violador?

- Quiero saber qué le gusta más a Naruto para darle un regalo.

- Ya veo, el pobre lo necesita. Sasuke Uchiha, el engreído del colegio lo echó hoy ante todo el mundo.

- Lo sé, cállate... Sasuke es buena onda... Sasuke es cool...

- ¿Acaso eres Sasuke?

- No.

- ¿Para que lo defiendes?

- Porque me amo... digo... porque Sasuke es sexy, genial, cool. Ya dime.

- A Naruto le gusta el ramen, para más información visita mi página de internet

- Ajá - dijo Sasuke anotando todo con un lápiz en la mano. - Itachi! Iré al café internet de la esquina! - Gritó colgando.

- No tardes! - Gritó el otro.

Sasuke se puso la chaqueta y se fue de la casa. Lo primero que hizo en el internet fue chatear, después revisó sus correros, después bajó unas canciones (lo que todos hacemos O.O) al final buscó qué era ramen, él no sabía nada de cocina.

**Ramen **

**- Harina de trigo, agua, sal, huevo para hacer el fideo.**

**- Salsa de soya.**

**- Picante.**

**- Cerdo.**

**- Pollo.**

**- Mantequilla.**

- No parece tan difícil - dijo Sasuke anotando todo en la mano (tacaño no compra papel)

Después por pura curiosidad, decidió visitar a

Para su sorpresa la página tenía una lista de nombres de todos los estudiantes por orden alfabético.

- A ver qué dice de mí - dijo Sasuke dando clic a su nombre.

Lo primero que vio fue una foto de él mismo de bebé, dormido y chupando un chupón.

- ¡¿Cómo sabe eso?

Después se encontró con una foto de Gaara semidesnudo, lanzado besos a todo el mundo.

- ¡¿Gaara se empelota por 50 dólares?

Y lo que nunca se imaginó de se segundo mejor amigo (después de Gaara) Sai estaba con un vestido de color rosadito, peluca negra, larga y rizada como una princesa en una fiesta de té de lolitas.

- ¡¿Sai se viste de chica en las fiestas de té? - Gritó Sasuke dando saltos en su silla. - Esta buena... digo... debo dejar de ver estos chismes mal intencionados.

Se fue del internet, de camino a casa pasó por un conveni y compró los ingredientes para hacer el ramen.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, a la hora de recreo, todos estaban en el café menos Naruto, seguía en boca de todos por lo de ayer. Sasuke estaba nervioso, tenía miedo, así que lo buscó por todas partes y lo encontró escondido en la azotea.

- ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?

- No - dijo Sasuke caminando hacia él. - Yo... toma - dijo dándole el bento.

- ¿Es una broma? - Dijo Naruto mirando descifrando la caja.

- Ábrala.

Naruto lo hizo y para su sorpresa se encontró a sí mismo en versión chibi (hecho con queso) nadando en un mar de ramen.

- ¿Qué significa?

- Lo hice para ti.

- ¿Porqué? - Dijo Naruto confundido como Sasuke escondía sus manos cortadas, con callos, quemadas (no sabe cocinar pos)

- Me gustas.

- ¿Lo dices después de haberme humillado? - Dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No, sí me gustas, metí la pata, ¿no te gusta el ramen? Te regalaré lo que sea, pero perdóname - dijo Sasuke arrodillándose ante él.

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Sí.

- Quiero tus labios.

- ¿Mis labios? ¿Me los arranco para ti?

- Serás bruto - dijo Naruto riéndose.

- Ah... un beso... - Dijo Sasuke sonriente. - Eso sí sé hacer.

Puso a Naruto contra la pared y unió sus labios con los de él.

- Me gustas, ¿me perdonas?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- Sí - dijo Naruto emocionado besándolo otra vez.

Al día siguiente.

- Hola, hermano - dijo Sasuke como Itachi aparecía en la cocina.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - Dijo él mirando harina y huevos rotos por todas partes.

- Todos los días le hago ramen a Naruto.

- Ya veo - dijo Itachi abriendo la alacena, sacó un paquete de ahí.

- ¿Qué es?

- No tengo tiempo de comer aquí, así que me hago ramen instantáneo.

- ¡¿Existe ramen instantáneo?


	5. Oneshot 5: Feliz cumple!

qué clase de regalo le dará por el cumpleaños? algo muy cute...

**Oneshot 5: Feliz cumple!**

- Sasuke! ! - Gritaba Naruto corriendo detrás del pelinegro.

Pero Sasuke seguía yendo por la calle sin mirar atrás como si no conociera al rubio.

- Ay, ¡¿eres sordo? - Gritó Naruto quitándose la maleta, era muy pesada y la arrojó hacia la cabeza del otro.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo Sasuke agarrando con fuerza la maleta como una cara de pocos amigos.

- Mi casa esta al lado de la tuya, ¿vamos juntos?

- Ya te dije que no somos novios para hacer eso - dijo Sasuke, le regresó la maleta y retomó el camino, Naruto le cogió del brazo con una gran sonrisa.

Los compañeros del colegio ya empezaban a reírse de Sasuke por tener uno novio tan meloso. Sasuke estaba enojado y no quería que nadie lo viera con Naruto, pero éste no entendía y lo perseguía por todas partes. Al llegar a la casa, Sasuke fue a la suya, Naruto lo acompañó hasta la entrada, el pelinegro buscó la llave en los bolsillos.

- Mierda, se me olvidó la llave y mis padres y hermano no regresan sino por la noche - dijo Sasuke metiendo una patada a la puerta.

- ¿Con esa boca besas? - Dijo Naruto acercando sus labios hacia éste.

- Ni lo intentes - dijo él con cara de asco como le daba un puño en la cara.

- Eres malo! - Gritó Naruto sobándose la cara, tenía la palma del otro en la mejilla. - Te puedes quedar conmigo - dijo señalando su casa de al lado.- Mis padres también regresan por la noche, pero - dijo sacando la llave del bolsillo. - Yo no me olvidé la llave.

- ¿Quedarme a solas con un idiota con hormonas como tú? - Dijo Sasuke desconfiado.

Entonces empezó a llover haciéndole saber su suerte, tuvo que seguir a Naruto hasta su casa. Se quitaron los zapatos en el escalón de la entrada. Después, Naruto se fue sobre Sasuke, lo tomó por detrás y empezó a tirarle de la camisa.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Te desnudo para que tu ropa mojada no te de gripa n_n

- Aléjate.

- Vamos, Sasuke, yo sería un buen esposo, siempre te esperaría con galletas en casa.

- No me gusta las galletas.

- Chocolate caliente.

- No soy un niño.

- ¿Qué tal desnudo? - Dijo el rubio con malicia.

- Pervertido - dijo Sasuke mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, con solo imaginar a Naruto desnudo su cuerpo sentía escalofríos. - Vamos a la cocina a hacer la tarea.

- ¿A la cocina?

- Ahí hay calefacción, con la tormenta me muero de frío.

- Podemos ir a mi cuarto para que nos acurruquemos en mi camita.

- Si sigues con tus jueguitos, uno de estos días te voy a violar - dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa.

- ¿Porqué no ahora mismo? - Dijo Naruto encaramándose sobre su brazo.

- Éste esta loco -_-

Fueron a la cocina, Sasuke se sentó en la cabeza e hizo que Nartuo se sentara al otro lado, muy lejos. Se puso a hacer la terea mientras que Naruto lo miraba detenidamente al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Con una sonrisita traviesa, Naruto llevó el pie debajo de la mesa y lo extendió hacia Sasuke.

- En serio necesitas una novia para que te baje la calentura - dijo Sasuke agarrando su pie antes de que consiguiera posarse contra su entrepierna.

- No me gusta las chicas.

- Consiga un novio.

Naruto miró con los ojos grandes a Sasuke como si hubiera dado en el clavo.

- ¿Qué?

- Sasuke... - Dijo Naruto sonrojado como pensaba cómo confesarle.

- Ya déjame hacer la tarea - dijo Sasuke tomando la maleta, sacó los cuadernos en busca de un libro en especial.

Naruto veía los cuadernos organizados del mayor, los lápices y al final un montón de cajitas envueltas en bolsitas brillantes cayeron ante él.

- ¿Qué son estas cosas? - Preguntó curioso como tomaba una caja de color violeta brillante.

- Chocolates - dijo Sasuke como si nada. - Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Karin y otros me regalaron un montón.

- ¿Porqué?

- ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

- Julio 23

- ¿Y?

- Julio 23 de 2011

- Olvídalo, tu cabeza es un maní - dijo Sasuke en tono decepcionado porque el idiota de Naruto no se acordaba de su cumple.

- Tienes razón, hoy es un día muy bonito - dijo Naruto recogiendo sus cosas y dejando la maleta en el piso.

- ¿Hoy es un día bonito? - Dijo mirando la ventana donde el cielo era gris y los truenos atravesaban las nubes.

- Vamos a hacer un pastel - dijo Naruto yendo a la nevera y sacó fresas, chocolate, vainilla, harina, huevos, azúcar, etc.

- Hoy estas más loco que nunca.

Naruto puso los ingredientes y platos y utensilios en la mesa.

- Ponme el delantal - dijo Naruto sosteniendo un delantal rosado con estampado de corazones en el centro.

- Póntelo solo.

- No sería romántico.

Sasuke se resignó y tomó el delantal y se posó tras de Naruto, puso el delantal pro su cuello y rodeó su cintura con las manos para amarrar el lazo, estando tan cerca de su trasero, no pudo evitar pegar su cuerpo cerca la de él.

- ¿Sasuke, acaso me estas manoseando?

- No.

- No me molestaría.

- Ya haz tu pastel - dijo él yéndose.

- Lo haremos juntos - dijo él tomándolo de la mano para atraerlo hacia él.

Sasuke se puso a revolver los huevos con la harina mientras que Naruto jugaba con las fresas. Su sonrisa lo estaba enloqueciendo, era insoportable y al mimos tiempo tan lindo, Sasuke quería comerlo de un bocado, al parecer las insinuaciones del rubio había llegado hasta el fondo porque Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en él.

- ¿Quieres? - Dijo Naruto sacudiendo una fresa ante su boca.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando con cara seria, abrió la boca y atrapó los dedos de Naruto entre sus labios, el rubio se puso rojo como tomate porque no esperaba que el pelinegro le siguiera el juego.

- Sa... Sasuke...

Sasuke sonrió, se comió la fresa al mismo tiempo que lamía y chupaba los dedos del menor.

Una hora más tarde. Sasuke estaba en la sala, Naruto sacaba el pastel del horno. Le había pedido que cerrara los ojos para no mirar, el pelinegro lo hizo, pero ya estaba poniéndose ansioso con tanto misterio, sintió el olor del pastel en la sala, escuchaba los pasos de Naruto.

- Ya sé que estas aquí - dijo Sasuke.

- Eh... ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Sasuke lo hizo, ante él estaba Naruto con un pastel en mano, decorado con fresas y flores y decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SASUKIN" en el centro.

- ¿Quién es Sasukin?

- ¡Escribí mal tu nombre, XD!

- Creí que te habáis olvidado.

- No, nunca me olvidaría... Es que al ver que todos te daban regalos, yo no sabía qué darte...

- Espera... Ayude a hacer el pastel, ¿cómo me lo vas a regalar?

- ¡¿Pos qué regalo quieres?

Sasuke apuntó el dedo índice hacia Naruto.

- ¿Quieres el delantal? - Dijo el rubio mirándose.

- No idiota, te quiero a ti.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hagas, siempre me andas persiguiendo y haciendo insinuaciones, tú también me quieres.

- O será que tienes mucho ego - dijo él con las mejillas rojas.

- ¿En serio? - Sasuke se subió a la mesa y agarró al rubio de la cabeza, lo besó.

- Sasuke... - Murmuró Naruto hipnotizado por el beso, dejó caer el pastel.

- Creo que iré a tu cuarto después de todo para estrenar mi regalo - dijo con malicia como cargaba a Naruto en sus brazos.


	6. Oneshot 6: Beloved

**en éste oneshot, naruto embarazado... sasuke no lo toma a bien :(**

**Oneshot 6: Beloved.**

- ¿Estas embarazado? - Dijo Sasuke aún sin asimilar las palabras de Naruto.

- S...sí... - Dijo Naruto indeciso, su sonrisa se perdió ya que creía que Sasuke iba a ponerse igual de feliz que él por la noticia, pero Sasuke estaba como perdido e incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo?

- El doctor dijo que aunque yo sea hombre, eso puede pa...

- Me refiero, yo usé protección - dijo Sasuke desesperado.

- Sas...

- ¿Estas seguro que es mi hijo?

- ¡Sasuke! Eres el primero, el que amo!

- No estoy seguro, siempre estas con Gaara y tus amigos - dijo el mayor despectivamente.

- ¿Qué insinúas? - Dijo Naruto con rabia, lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, se giró para salir corriendo, pero Sasuke lo agarró en sus brazos, lo abrazó fuerte.

- Perdón- susurró Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se relajara, le regresó el abrazo. - He estado muy ocupado con la banda. Yo te amo y no quise decir esas cosas, estoy... eh... feliz de ser papá.

- Claro - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, miró a Sasuke a los ojos. - Tú termina las canciones, yo iré a casa.

- De acuerdo - dijo Sasuke sonriendo y besándolo.

Naruto se fue, ya lejos de Sasuke borró su sonrisa ya que Sasuke no quería al bebé y solo dijo que sí para no hacerlo sentir mal, por responsabilidad.

- Naruto eres un idiota - dijo Naruto pegándose la cabeza con las manos. - Sasuke tiene dieciocho años, él solo quiere hacer música con su banda, yo tan crédulo, éste bebé no puede nacer - dijo poniendo la mano sobre su panza aún pequeña.

Se echó a correr llorando como empezaba a llover.

Sasuke terminó de grabar las canciones del día, pasó por unas tiendas de ropa, había visto unas ropas y zapatos de bebé. No podía creer que un ser tan pequeño podría existir. Las cunas con móviles y los osos de peluche grandes hicieron que su corazón se acelerara.

- Voy a ser papá - dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, había aceptado la idea de ser padre, no era tan mala, sacó la billetera del bolsillo, quería empezar a comprar cosas para el bebé.

Sasuke regresó a la casa muchas bolsas, compró ropa y juguetes para el bebé, tener una familia con Naruto era mejor que la música o ir de gira. Sasuke dejó las cosas en la calle, tenía que ir a abrir la puerta primero, no quería tocar el timbre para no despertar a Naruto, pero cuando entró a la casa, estaba oscura con una lámpara turbia iluminando la sala, Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá con equipajes en mano.

- ¿Naruto, vas a ir a alguna parte?

- Me iré a US con mis padres.

- ¿Iremos para darles la noticia?

- Tú no, yo me voy - dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá, arrastró la maleta a la salida.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Aborté.

- Mentira!

- Aborté - repitió Naruto - Solo tengo diecisiete años, tengo muchos sueños, no pienso dar vida a un maldito bastardo.

- Naruto, tú no matarías a nuestro hijo.

- Lo hice, Sasuke - Naruto con una sonrisita se fue dejando a Sasuke deshecho.

Sasuke terminó de cantar la canción y dejó el escenario con los fans gritando por fans, a él le daba lo mismo, ignoró todo en su camino y se fue a su lujoso camarín para servirse una copa.

Pasó diez años desde que Naruto se fue. Sasuke trató de odiarlo porque se fue, porque mató al hijo de los dos, pero no podía, aún en esos días, él seguía amando a Naruto más que nada. Había ido a US a buscarlo, pero sus padres se negaban a decirle dónde estaba Naruto, contrató detectives, llamó a todos los amigos, pero Naruto estaba sepultado en el mundo.

- Papá! - Gritó un niño de cabellos negros y grandes ojos azules entrando al lugar asustando a Sasuke.

- Éste niño se coló - se excusó el guardaespaldas.

- Él es mi papá! - Gritó el niño corriendo hacia Sasuke. - Papá, papá.

- No molestes mocoso - dijo Sasuke haciendo señas para que el guarda lo sacara. - Todas las fans locas me envían a sus hijos para que digan que son míos porque quieren conocerme.

- Tú eres mi papá - dijo el niño dando saltos.

- Ya vete - dijo Sasuke enojado, cogió al niño del cuello, lo arrastró hacia la salida, como un gato sucio, lo tiró a la calle.

- Daisuke - dijo una voz masculina corriendo hacia el niño, lo cubrió con sus brazos. - Te dije que no te fueras, en los conciertos siempre hay gente - dijo el hombre besando al niño en la cabeza como lo levantaba y limpiaba.

- ¿Naruto? - Dijo Sasuke aturdido, bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la fría calle.

El rubio apenas escuchó que lo llamaba, cargó a su hijo en brazos para irse.

- ¿Es nuestro hijo?

- Es mi hijo - dijo Naruto abrazando al niño con fuerza.

- No lo abortaste.

- No pude hacerlo, soy egoísta! - Gritó Naruto rojo de enojo aunque también de emoción y alegría por volver a ver al pelinegro tantos años después. - No quería dañar tu carrera con un hijo, decidí alejarme, pero... no soportaba vivir sin ti, así que tuve a mi hijo porque es símbolo de que me nos amábamos.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, lo tomó de la barbilla. El rubio creía que Sasuke le iba a golpear, pero...

- El egoísta soy yo - dijo Sasuke apenado. - Por haber perdido estos años contigo, con nuestro hijo.

- Sasuke.

- Nunca te he dejado de amar. Ustedes por favor, quédense conmigo - dijo Sasuke abrazando a Naruto y su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Naruto, perdona a papá Sasuke - dijo el niño abrazando a Sasuke.

- Yo también te sigo amando mucho – Naruto asintió y besó a Sasuke.


	7. Oneshot 7: Orion

**sasuke es el dios de la caza y naruto un simple humano...**

**Oneshot 7: Orion.**

Sasuke era un Dios del panteón japonés, era el más fuerte y bello de todos los dioses, se dedicaba a la caza y cada noche bajaba a la Tierra para cazar.

De niño su madre le había contado un cuento sobre el animal más fantásticos de todos, un zorro de nueve colas, si uno lo atrapaba, éste le concedía un deseo.

Sasuke llevaba toda la eternidad buscando el zorro, esa noche al bajar a la tierra se encontró con que la villa Konoha estaba dando una fiesta, era feriado, celebraban algo muy importante, los chicos iban en yukatas y las chicas en bellos kimonos.

Sasuke para no llamar la atención, transformó su ropa de caza en un kimono azul con pequeños puntitos en los bordes de las mangas y pliegues de la falda/pantalón, aquello asemejaba un cielo nocturno, como el mismo sobre él.

Curioso fue entre la gente, miraba los kioscos llenos de linternas de papel, los niños compraban dulces, los amantes escribían votos de amor y los colgaban de un árbol, algunas chicas compraban joyas y unos chicos pescaban pececitos de colores.

De repente alguien que iba corriendo tropezó contra su espalda, molesto de que lo tratara así, porque era un Dios, Sasuke se giró y enfrentó al simple humano.

Éste humano era pequeño, de cabello dorado y grandes ojos azules, parecía tener bigotes en su carita y tenía una expresión torpe.

—¿No mires disculpas por haberte tropezado conmigo?

—Perdón... —dijo el rubio nervioso, ya que el pelinegro metía miedo.

—¿Un perdón? Deberías arrodillarte —dijo Sasuke enojado, o sea, él era un Dios.

Pero el rubiales que iba de prisa, lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Terco, Sasuke no iba a dejar que un mero humano lo tratara así, lo siguió entre el montón de gente, su vista de cazador no le fallaba, podía ver al rubio de pequeño cuerpo envuelto en un kimono gris con flores rojas yendo hacia una colina.

En la cima de la colina, había mucha gente amontonada, veían el cielo, con la boca abierta y los ojos brillosos. Sasuke, curioso, hizo lo mismo, no comprendía porqué tanto interés, el cielo no era gran cosa, él venía de ahí, siempre era lo mismo, nubes y estrellas. Entonces un ruido en el cielo lo asustó, era más fuerte que un trueno.

Entonces unas luces se dibujaron y formaron un círculo gigante brillante.

—¿No es hermoso los fuegos artificiales? Sólo se da una vez al año en el pueblo —dijo una voz emocionada a su lado.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? —Sasuke no sabía qué era eso, miró al chico a su lado —. ¡Eres el dobe que se atrevió a tropezarse conmigo!

—Ya te pedí disculpas y no me llames dobe —dijo éste ofendido.

—Dobe, dobe, dobe —dijo Sasuke como niño de cinco.

Sasuke regresó al cielo junto a su familia, ahí recibió una regañina fuerte de su madre, estaba prohibido ir por la Tierra y acercarse a humanos.

—No estuve con ningún humano –dijo Sasuke como la mujer lo olisqueaba .

—Hueles a uno.

—¿Ahora ere un perro? —dijo él rebelde.

—Estás castigado, yo que te vuelvo a ver en la Tierra y… —la mujer no sabía qué decir, Sasuke sonreía divertido y desafiante, respiró hondo y dejó a su hijo.

—Estás volviendo loco a madre —dijo Itachi, el Dios de la guerra y de las estrategias militares.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se fue a su cuarto, ahí asomó la cabeza por la ventana, hizo un movimiento con la mano para despejar el cielo, que ya se aclaraba, y miró hacia abajo, pudo ver al rubio que le había faltado el respeto, el dobe, sonreír anchamente como recorría la feria.

La feria iba a durar tres días en la villa antes de irse, todos los pueblerinos parecían muy contentos, especialmente con los fuegos artificiales. A la noche siguiente bajó a la Tierra, ignorando las órdenes de su madre, no iba a cazar sino a ver al dobe.

Fue a la colina donde todos miraban los fuegos artificiales y esperó al dobe, por arte de magia éste apareció envuelto en un kimono de color naranja con grandes rosas rosadas. El rubio al verlo, pensó retirarse, sin embargo, Sasuke era el que tenía el mejor lugar para ver los fuegos, así que resignado se mantuvo a su lado y esperaba que éste no le gritara como ayer. Como buen cazador, Sasuke tenía buen olfato, podía aspirar el aroma a rosas del pequeño, sin darse cuenta se inclinó hacia él en busca de oler más la deliciosa aroma que expedía.

—Y hoy estás muy cariñoso —dijo el rubio sonrojado como el otro se le había acercado peligrosamente, como una fiera a su presa.

—Deberías estar honrado, dobe mortal, de que un ser como yo se te acerque.

—No te me acerques, teme.

—¿Teme?

—Me llamo Naruto, pero si me sigues llamando dobe, entonces te llamo teme.

Incrédulo por esas palabras, nadie rechazaba a Dios Sasuke, cogió a Naruto por los brazos y lo empujó hacia un árbol, le echó todo el peso encima y apegó sus labios a los suyos, antes de que éste reaccionara, lamió el borde de su labio e introdujo su lengua, Naruto forcejeó para apartarlo, pero el otro lo tenía bien agarrado y lo besaba ferozmente y rendido se dejó besar, cerró los ojos y dejó que el teme engreído tomara su primer beso.

La respiración empezó a faltarle, sus mejillas se enrojecían, pero no quería terminar el beso, a pesar de que Sasuke era un bruto, besaba de una forma apasionada y tierna, además, al rubio le agradaba el aroma que éste exudaba, odia a plantas silvestres y flores, como su hogar, el bosque. De repente, sin darse cuenta, el rubio extendió sus brazos y aferró la espalda del azabache y lo apretó contra su cuerpito para profundizar el beso.

Sorprendido, Sasuke no sabía qué tramaba el otro, pero en vez de romper la unión, le regresó el agarre, sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y presionó contra sí. Siempre había hecho el amor con Sakura, la diosa de medicina, que su padre le otorgó. A diferencia de Sakura, Naruto se sentía cálido y suave, incluso el simple beso lo hacía temblar.

Pero como cualquier sueño, llegaba el fin, se alejaron y se miraron a los ojos. Apenas podían verse bajo la oscuridad del cielo, entonces el último fuego artificial inundó el lugar, aquello hizo temblar la colina como todos gritaba emocionados. Los corazones del Dios y del humano latían fuertemente, añoraban besarse nuevamente, pero todos se iban y pasaban por entre ellos separándolos.

Sin embargo, sus miradas, se decía al uno al otro que mañana se volverían a ver.

Antes del amanecer, Sasuke regresó a casa con una sonrisa. Esa vez su madre no estaba en el trono esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo, estaba alguien peor, su esposa. Sakura estaba de pie en el corredor hacia la recámara.

—Hoy quedaste en verme en el jardín de los melocotones.

—Tuve algo que hacer…

—De caza como siempre…

—De caza —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, estaba cazando la criatura más deliciosa y bella del mundo, Naruto.

—Me dejaste plantada, dijiste que ibas a verme.

—Ahora te estoy viendo.

Sakura se echó a los brazos de Sasuke y lo besó. Al pelinegro no le importó, ningún beso de su esposa borraría el sabor de Naruto en su boca. Sakura se aleja, aturdida ante el sabor dulce de la boca del otro.

—Besaste a alguien más.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

—¿Quién fue? ¿Karin? ¿Ino? ¿Hinata?

Sasuke se rió, su mujer podía pasar toda la eternidad adivinando, pero nunca descubriría que no era una Diosa o mujer, era un chico, humano. Naruto, de suave piel, mejillas sonrojadas…

Furiosa, Sakura voló en una nube cubierto de polvo rosa hacia la Tierra. Los aldeanos preparaban todo para la última noche de feria. La pelirosa se detuvo como alguien se tropezó contra ella.

—Fíjate por donde vas, ¿no sabes quién soy?

—Otro —dijo el chico rubio haciendo una reverencia —. Lamento mi torpeza, señorita.

Naruto se fue sin mirar atrás, esa chica debía ser hija de algún terrateniente rico, vestía u n kimono muy lujoso, había varias flores de sakura estampadas y llevaba adornados de oro en la cabeza.

No fue muy lejos, se detuvo ante una mujer rubia que trabajaba en un pequeño kiosco.

—Abuela, ¿esta noche habrá fuegos artificiales?

—Mira, Naruto —dijo la mujer enojada —. No me llames abuela y claro que habrás fuegos artificiales y espero que no te lo pierdas porque será el mejor de todo por ser la última noche.

—Gracias, Tsunade… abuela —dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

Sakura no vio nada interesante en el pueblo, sólo gente del montón, campesinos mal vestidos y pobres, Sasuke nunca la engañaría con seres así. Se fue al bosque, pensaba crear una nube para regresar al cielo, pero se detuvo cerca de una cueva al ver al chico rubio, el mismo que chocó con ella. Lo siguió a la cueva y lo espío.

—Como un zorro de nueve colas sólo puedo hacerme humano tres días en un año —dijo Naruto jugando con un conejito —. Sí, siempre voy a Konoha a ver los fuegos artificiales… Pero anoche… —se sonrojó —. El teme me besó… , bueno, no se llama teme, se llama Sasuke… Pero teme le queda mejor… Me pregunto si lo veré el próximo año… o tal vez nunca… Esta será la última noche mía como y humano, después seré un zorro durante todo el año… —Naruto soltó el conejito y se transformó en un zorro.

El poder que tenía para mantenerse como un humano durante todo el día era poco, pensaba estar en su forma original hasta la noche cuando viera a Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió para sí y voló al cielo. Corrió hacia el cuarto de Sasuke y lo encontró probando kimonos.

—¿Tienes una cita esta noche? —preguntó Sakura enojada.

—No —dijo él secamente como pensaba en el dobe.

—Qué bien, he encontrado al zorro de nueve colas que buscas.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke se olvidó de mirarse como bobo por el espejo y cogió a su mujer por los hombros —. ¿Dónde?

—En el bosque, en la cueva más próxima al pueblo ese…

Sasuke miró la hora, el sol seguía entre las nubes, faltaba mucho para la noche, así que podía ir a cazar al zorro antes de verse con Naruto. Dejó a Sakura y cogió el carcaj con las flechas y el arco, fue directo hacia el bosque y buscó la cueva como le dijo la pelirosa.

El zorro de nueve colas ante el ruido de un extraño en la cueva, asomó la cabeza, se emocionó al ver que era Sasuke, incluso si éste no lo reconocía en su forma humana, Naruto quería acercarse a él, sin embargo, al ver que éste portaba un arco y flechas se asustó y se fue corriendo por la dirección contraria.

—Ya te vi —dijo Sasuke orgullosos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, llevaba siglos tratando de cazar al zorro. Lo persiguió por todo el bosque, una vez lo acorraló contra una cascada, le disparó contra el pecho y el zorro cayó.

Sasuke se arrojó a la cascada en busca del zorro, pero no había señales de éste. Pero a sus pies vio un gran charco de sangre.

—Debe estar muerto, nadie sobrevive a mi disparo —orgulloso se fue al pueblo y esperó por Naruto.

La colina se llenó pronto de gente que quería disfrutar de los últimos fuegos.

Mientras tanto, el zorro de nueve colas se transformó en humano, con dificultad se quitó la flecha en su pecho, Naruto lanzó un grito de dolor, la flecha había atravesado muy cerca de su corazón, la única razón por la que no estaba muerto era porque quería ver a Sasuke… Rezó a que éste siguiera en la colina y fue, con esfuerzo, hacia ahí.

Ocultaba bien su herida con el kimono, no quería asustar a nadie, sin embargo, la sangre manchaba la tela y teñía las flores blancas, estampadas, en rojas.

—Sa… —Naruto no tuvo fuerzas para gritar, además había mucho ruido por los fuegos y por las personas.

Sasuke no estaba muy lejos, pero Naruto sentía que ya no podía caminar. Cayó de rodillas con la mano extendida hacia el azabache, y sin que éste lo viera, desapareció.

Enojado por haber sido plantado, Sasuke regresó a casa.

—Te dije que no fueras a la Tierra.

—Ya estoy grande —mofó Sasuke con mala gana.

—Y mataste a mi zorro de nueve colas —dijo Mikoto triste —. Quería que se hicieran amigos y siempre te obsesionaste con cazarlo.

—Soy un cazador, ¿qué esperabas?

—No lo sé —dijo ella desde su trono, hizo un movimiento de mano y apareció el cuerpo de un rubio en el suelo.

—¿Naruto? —exclamó Sasuke.

—Así se llama —dijo la mujer —. Lo traje aquí, aún le queda unos segundos de vida…

Sasuke ignoró a su madre, tomó a Naruto en brazos y éste abrió los ojos para verlo.

—No sabía que eras tú —dijo Sasuke en shock, el hombre que amaba era el mismo zorro que había querido matar desde niño y lo había conseguido, ahora Naruto agonizaba en sus brazos.

—No importa, fui a buscar los fuegos artificiales y te encontré… No sabes lo feliz… Cuando tomaste mi primer beso… ¿Quieres ser mi último beso?

—No digas tonterías —Sasuke fue a buscar a Sakura, era la Diosa del a medicina, podía salvar a Naruto.

La mujer se reía con malicia y odio, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la trampa que le puso.

—Sabias que el zorro y Naruto eran la misma persona.

—Por supuesto, vi en primera fila cómo le lanzaste una de tus flechas.

—Cúralo.

—Aunque quisiera —dijo ella con sarcasmo —. No lo quiero, pero aunque quisiera, no podría. Cuando tu flecha atraviesa a alguien es muerte segura.

Triste, Sasuke regresó con Naruto, su madre lo dejó en el jardín de melocotones, los pétalos caían y cubrían el pequeño cuerpo.

—Por favor, Sasuke…, sea mi último beso… —pidió Naruto y sacó la mano hacia su cara.

Sasuke quiso cumplir su deseo, lo besó, los labios de Naruto eran cálidos a pesar de que la vida se le estaba yendo, con las manos temblorosas, Sasuke lo abrazó y profundizó el beso. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a deshacerse en pequeño puntos brillantes, Sasuke lo apretujó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, pero no podía evitar que éste se desvaneciera.

—Esto es triste —dijo Itachi como junto a su madre observaban la escena desde el corredor.

—¿Lo crees? Ellos siguen juntos —dijo ella como miró al cielo —. Naruto me pidió un deseo antes de morir, aunque no podía salvarlo, pude cumplirle el deseo.

Itachi miró el cielo, para su sorpresa vio un montón de estrellas que formaban la silueta de un zorro con nueve colas.

—Me pidió que transformara su cuerpo en una constelación y así podría estar junto a Sasuke, lo miraría desde el cielo y Sasuke podría verlo también.

Cada noche cuando Sasuke iba a cazar a la Tierra, tomaba un tiempo para mirar el cielo y siempre encontraba la constelación con la forma del zorro de las nueve colas.


	8. Oneshot 8: El poder de una banana

**Una banana es una banana hasta que Naruto lo... ¿Sasuke, puedes aguantar? **

**Oneshot 8: El poder de una banana.**

NO ME VAS A PONER NI UNA MANO ENCIMA HASTA QUE NO PROMETAS NUNCA VOLVER A COQUETEAR CON NADIE —dijo Naruto

JA, TE SOY TAN DIOSIL QUE TRAGARÁS TUS PALABRAS Y ME ROGARÁS PARA QUE TE TOQUE —dijo Sasuke.

Los novios sentenciaron aquello hacía sólo una hora y Sasuke ya pensaba rendirse. Naruto era simplemente irresistible, sobre todo cuando comía banana ante él…, era una vil trampa del Uzumaki… Sasuke quería apartar la mirada, pero era difícil…

Naruto estaba sobre la cama, con una sola camiseta que apenas le llegaba hasta los muslos y no llevaba nada abajo, y comía… más bien chupaba indecorosamente la banana… Chupaba y succionaba la banana como si fuera un miembro…

—Ya deja de hacer eso —dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

Como respuesta, el rubio introdujo toda la banana dentro de la boca, así de profunda era su garganta y Sasuke lo sabía, ante la escena, su entrepierna reaccionó violentamente.

—Me rindo, tú ganas —dijo Sasuke de rodillas —. No volveré a coquetear con nadie, pero, pero déjame tocarte… Necesito… tus besos… caricias… sentir tu cuerpo… Ya no me castigues.

—Ay, Sasuke —Naruto miró el reloj —. Nuestra "pelea" ha durado una hora y media, antes eras más orgulloso y ni rogabas en semanas…

—Es que soy adicto a ti —el Uchiha hizo algo que el rubio nunca creyó que haría, poner una cara chibi con ojos grandes y llorosos.

Naruto quería dejar que lo tocara, él mismo deseaba las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo… Pero quería aprovechar para seguir molestándolo, no todos los días podía hacer que el orgulloso y rebelde Uchiha estuviera de rodillas ante el simple tonto dobe.

—Mmm, no sé… No me atraer los que se rinden tan fácil —dijo el rubio y se levantó d ela cama para irse.

—Ah, entiendo tu juego —gritó Sasuke y corrió hacia él, lo cargó como un costal de papas sobre el hombro y lo tiró a la cama —. Te gusta los chicos rudos.

—Oh, sí, ¿qué tan rudo puedes ser? —replicó Naruto entreabriendo las piernas levemente, pero puso la mano en medio para que el otro no viera lo que había abajo.

Sasuke cogió la mano de Naruto y le dio una fuerte mordida en la muñeca dejándola rojiza y amoreteada.

—Para que no camines en días —amenazó el azabache lujurioso.

—Ni estoy excitado con tu palabrería —dijo Naruto intrigado por el repentino juego.

Sasuke se fue por sus piernas, metió la cabeza bajo la camiseta y tomó el miembro del rubio y lo succionó y chupó con voracidad, sin embargo, lo sacó de la boca cuando presintió que éste iba a venirse. No podía seguir complaciéndolo estando él también muy necesitado, desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su miembro, lanzó un gemido de alivio como muy pronto iba a entrar en su novio, sin esperar más empujó y lo clavó hasta el fondo y la embestida feroz comenzó, incluso la cama se movía.

Naruto se aferró a la cabecera de la cama y gimió como el otro lo bombardeaba sin compasión, cuando Sasuke estaba decidido no había nadie que lo detuviera y ahora estaba decidido en darle la mejor cogida al rubio. Entró, salió, entró, salió, tomó el miembro de Naruto, subió, bajó, subió, bajó la mano de la base a la punta… y así duró horas y horas…

—¿Ves? Yo siempre tengo la razón, esta discusión la gano yo —dijo Sasuke satisfecho como finalmente dejó su esencia dentro del rubio.

—Sí, lo que digas —dijo el rubio con media sonrisa, el pelinegro le había dado los mejores orgasmos… Si quería creer que ganó, entonces sí.

cada día hago fics y drabbles más random, supongo k en serio hay k dejar d hacer fics, al menos d sasunaru...


End file.
